One Day One Room
by naila2
Summary: Rated M because I am paranoid. But basically I have taken the House MD episode and reapplied to the Neighbours world. A Rhash One shot.


***This is a re-telling of the House M.D episode One Day One room, it's been taken and applied within the Neighbours world. I own nothing from either shows.***

* * *

"Clinical duty?"

Rhys was stood with utter disbelief spread on his face at what his boss Dr Jessica Girdwood and just said.

"Yes Dr Lawson, clinical duty-the whole day."

Jessica met Rhys' heavy sigh with her own retort, folding her arms as she often did to indicate the severity of her warning.

"If I were you, instead of standing there with such attitude I would gratefully accept such a small punishment for the appalling unprofessional behaviour you have displayed."

Rhys was about to argue back but Jessica was on a roll as she continued;

"You should count yourself lucky, that you have Martin in your corner, because I promise you my idea of discipline is far harsher."

Rhys now looked directly at Jessica, noting how her eyes darkened as she continued addressing him.

"Clinical duty, the whole day, and if I hear or learn of any and I mean any unpleasant beside manners from staff or the patients directly, I promise you I will fire you from the programme faster than you can even say our own name. And then oh God help you because no-one not even Martin would be able to change my mind."

It was no secret, Jessica and Rhys had never seen eye to eye. Not since Rhys had turned up drunk to the one interview that would change his own life. Since then it didn't matter what Rhys did, Jessica had a pre-conceived image. That wasn't to say, they didn't respect each other as doctors however. No there in that aspect there was immense respect.

Jessica was the surgery lead and Rhys had to admit watching her work but more than that assisting her reminded him constantly of why he loved being a surgeon. Likewise for Jessica although she detested Rhys' attitude and generally disliked him as a person, she was well aware that he was one the best candidates they had ever had for the surgery programme in years. Rhys was especially skilled and dedication-well that he had in abundance.

"I have surgery scheduled for later I am supposed to assist."

Rhys was not planning on backing down, today he got to assist in the very delicate heart transplant procedure, one that he had been waiting for, for almost a month. There was no-way he was going to back down so easily.

Determination was something Rhys profusely displayed, and there was just no-way that Jessica was going to take this away from him.

"Tough. Robbie will be assisting me instead."

"What!?"

Rhys couldn't help himself and almost immediately regretted expressing his disgust. As he saw Jessica's eyes narrow;

"May I remind you Dr Lawson that I am in charge of surgery and who I ask to assist me is my decision and mine alone."

Rhys nodded his head in response, any second now he figured Jessica would be breathing fire.

"Oh and you will be answering to Dr Kennedy."

"Karl?!"

Rhys could not believe his luck.

"Yes and I don't care if he has you doing paperwork all day or treating all the hypochondriacs, you will pay heed to his every request. Is that clear?"

Rhys didn't instantly respond, as if it wasn't bad enough that Robbie got to replace him in surgery that afternoon, but now he was to be Karl's lackey for the rest of the day.

Jessica was waiting for Rhys to respond, not wanting to risk any further scowling Rhys added albeit through gritted teeth;

"Crystal."

* * *

"Mr Simmons" Rhys read the name on the file and then looked up to the waiting area, to find a middle aged man holding his stomach and wincing, whilst raising his right arm to show his presence.

Rhys closed his eyes and exhaled heavily before adding with a wide smile.

"Please follow me through."

* * *

"...It's a pulsating pain, you know like a heartbeat..."

At that moment Mr Simmons started drumming his fingers along Rhys' arm, who was busy examining Mr Simmons stomach. Jerking his arm away; Rhys quickly added.

"Ok thank you Mr Simmons, I get the picture."

Taking his gloves off, he headed for his seat at the desk, taking out his prescription pad and began scribbling something down while he asked;

"SO it's been three days since you opened your bowels?"

Mr Simmons re-buttoned his shirt and then joined Rhys at the desk.

"Yes."

Looking tentatively at Rhys, who had now ripped the sheet from his pad.

"So Doctor what's the matter? It's an ulcer isn't it, I knew it. I googled..."

"It's not an ulcer."

"...it...so, what is it?"

"Mr Simmons, are you a smoker?"

Rhys now casually placed his hands on his desk as he looked directly at Mr Simmons;

"I quit a long time ago."

Rhys nodded his head while adding;

"And ever since you have been chewing gum religiously to combat the nicotine craving? Am I right?"

Rhys had not meant it as a question, but rather more rhetorically. He already knew what was wrong with Mr Simmons, he had from the moment he had seen him in the waiting area-crumpled shirt, tainted nails and constant chewing-all the tell tale signs were there.

"Yes, how did y..."

Mr Simmons was interrupted again by Rhys who added matter of fact-ly;

"It's my job to know."

"So what have you prescribed for it?"

"Nothing, seen as in you can buy it over the counter in most shops."

Mr Simmons looked confused at the prescription on the desk and at Rhys' remark; and so he extended his hand towards the prescription only for Rhys to take it from him and say;

"That's for me. Long day like today; I need something to take the edge of."

"So what am I supposed to take."

A sly grin spread across Rhys' face before he added;

"Cigarettes."

* * *

The door of the examination room swung open;

"Jerk,"

Mr Simmons marched his way out of the hospital, as Rhys called out the next name on his list;

"Miss Aldrin."

Karl who noted the very annoyed patient made his way up to Rhys;

"Sorry Miss Aldrin, could you give us a minute."

Rhys turned to look at Karl;

"What do you want, with all due respect Karl I am busy."

"Rhys, what did you say to that patient?"

"Nothing, I haven't even seen her yet."

Rhys added nonchalantly,

"No not Miss Aldrin, the man who just stormed out of here very upset."

Rhys sniggered, as he watched Karl narrow his eyes.

"Oh relax Karl I didn't say anything, turns out he's just like any smoker, tell them there problem is smoking and they storm out."

Karl wasn't buying it so Rhys added;

"He's been chewing on those ridiculous gums that don't work and as a result he's messed up his digestion so..."

"Please tell me you did not write a prescription of nicotine up for him?"

Karl had closed his eyes as he massaged his temples.

"Of course not, I'm not an idiot; I told him he could buy it himself in the form of cigarettes."

But before Karl could argue with Rhys, he called by Georgia;

"Dr Kennedy I have the blood work for your patient."

And with that, before Karl could say anything further to Rhys, Rhys headed back into the examination room.

* * *

"We used protection..."

"Well clearly you didn't."

Jenna Aldrin stared at her doctor wide faced at his accusation, Rhys who in turn didn't want to waste any time, added;

"I'll need a urine sample."

* * *

"I'm 50."

"No you're not; otherwise I'm 10 and a boy genius."

Rhys at scoffed at his patient; Micheal Bloome.

"Let me guess she was a pretty as a summer's morning."

Rhys rolled his eyes upon seeing Mr Bloome blush. Rhys handed him a cup and said for the second time that day;

"I'm going to need a urine sample."

* * *

Rhys was massaging his own neck, having loosened his tie a little when he noted that it was now 10.38a.m

"Seriously has that clock stopped working?" Rhys grumbled to himself.

The day had felt never ending, each patient as moronic as the last. It wasn't that Rhys hated his job or that he was deliberately dismissive. No in fact he was more than glad to help after all isn't that why he was here working in the hospital after all?

No wanted really irritated him were those who wasted his time. It didn't matter how many times people were warned or advised to take proper care or to be careful, they just never learned. And as Rhys always held; if they couldn't learn or bother to pay heed to advice then he had no business being patient with them.

Rhys slowly got up from his desk heading out to waiting area; he read the next name on his list;

"Miss Williams."

A petite blonde, wearing an oversized jumper got up slowly, Rhys noted her eyes were very red, and skin extremely pale.

They had only just managed to sit down, when Rhys heard her;

"I think I have an STI."

"Right, I'm going to need a urine sample."

* * *

"Rhys, here are the results for the tests you ordered." Aidan handed Rhys three files while adding, as Rhys rifled through them;

"1 out of 3, not bad."

"For who?"

"Your patients." Aidan added his smile fading, while Rhys looked at him sceptically;

"Yeah and how does that make my day any better exactly?"

* * *

"You're in the clear."

"Oh thank god, I was so worried! My mum would kill me! Oh thank you thank you thank you..."

Jenna practically rushed over to hug Rhys who added through gritted teeth;

"Just use your brain next time."

* * *

"You're in the clear."

"Oh that is wonderful, Margaret would be elated."

Rhys tried to hide the fact that he was scrunching up his face at the thought of Michael and Margaret.

* * *

"You're suspicions were right."

Rhys was rummaging through one of the cupboards when he heard the blonde sobbing;

Rhys quickly turned around and added as he approached the patient,

"But it is curable; in fact as far as infections go you actually hit the jackpot,"

Rhys extended his arm out to the patient, who in turn jerked away and angrily added while maintaining eye contact;

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Rhys was taken aback but then stood there as he saw the anger boil all over her face he knew what had just happened.

'Crap.' He thought to himself while he added to the patient;

"You were raped."

* * *

"I can't deal with her, I don't have the necessarily skills."

"I couldn't agree more, but she is asking for you."

"Me? She doesn't even know me, I wouldn't even ask for me, in that situation."

"Rhys, this isn't ideal..."

"Seriously Karl, how am I supposed to handle this? You need to take over."

Karl sighed heavily, noting that Rhys was right.

* * *

"Who are you?"

Tash Williams had narrowed her eyes at the doctor before her;

"I'm Dr Karl Kennedy and I'll be taking over."

Karl had added his face soft as he approached Tash.

"Where's Dr Lawson?"

"Dr Lawson is otherwise occupied, but I assure you, you are in good hands, I have arranged for Dr Levi a specialist to come down and talk to you, what you're going through..."

Tash cut across Karl;

"Oh so you know what I'm going through, you know what this is like?"

Tash was clearly challenging Karl who tried his best to convince Tash otherwise.

"I want Dr Lawson."

"Miss Williams, Dr Lawson isn't the best doctor to deal with..."

"It's either Dr Lawson or I refuse any further tests."

* * *

"I dunno, I barely even spoke to her."

"Well Rhys she is adamant that you see her. Nobody knows why, I mean you of all people."

Rhys was in Karl's office for the second time that day, discussing the same patient. Rhys could not understand why Tash was adamant on being seen by Rhys. There was no-way he could respond to her sensitively or the properly for that matter.

And just then, both Rhys and Karl's pagers went off.

* * *

As they rushed back to the clinic, they noted a crash cart heading into examination room one, while Tash lay on the floor, foam oozing from her mouth.

Rhys rushed over to Dr Levi;

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"Then what?"

"She said she was in pain so I gave something for it, I settled the bottle on the table and the next thing I knew, she had downed it all in one go."

"Well you must have said something."

"Look I said plenty, she said nothing. I don't know."

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, feeling disoriented she went to push the hair out of her face, when she realised that she had been tied down to the bed with restraints.

"So what was that?"

Tash heard the familiar voice; Dr Lawson was seated in the chair next to her. Looking directly at her trying to work out why Tash had just done what she did.

Tash remained silent. So Rhys changed tack;

"Why me? It's not like I am a ray of sunshine."

"I dunno."

Tears were forming in her eyes,

"I dunno, I just feel like I can talk to you."

Tash answered with clear pain in her voice.

"Talk? I am the world's worst listener. I don't even listen to myself most of the time." Rhys had raised his arms up in disbelief walking towards the window

"I said I don't know." Tash closed her eyes.

Rhys turned to face her; he noted that she was breathing heavily;

"Ok...so. How did it happen?"

"No I don't want to talk about it."

Rhys scoffed.

"Ok help me out here I am confused, you say you want to talk, so I ask and then you don't want to talk. If this your way of wasting my time then congratulations you have."

Rhys had made his way towards the door when he heard her speak;

"I do want to talk. Just not about that."

Rhys stopped short at the door, turning around slowly he said;

"I can't help you, you need someone specialised..."

"Why? Do you have to a specialist to talk about the weather?"

Tash had interrupted Rhys who in turn responded;

"You want to talk about the weather?"

Rhys has said that slowly deliberately taking his time trying to show Tash how ridiculous she sounded.

"Yes!"

"You were raped and all you want to talk about is the weather."

Tash had winced at the word, but remaining adamant she added.

"Yes."

Rhys shook his head in disbelief;

"I get it, you feel the need to regain control after what happened, and this, this forcing me to chat about the weather with you, you feel is the best way."

Rhys exhaled heavily placing his hands on his hips staring directly at Tash.

"So just because that, that happened now my entire life will be defined by it?"

Tash had scowled more than questioned, this moved Rhys. Of all the responses; he hadn't expected this. Rhys slowly sat down, he shuffled slightly in his seat,

After a minutes silence he finally said;

"So they've forecasted heavy downfall for this afternoon."

"Yeah I heard on the news..." Tash now settled herself back when she heard Rhys.

There was silence in the room again, but this time Tash broke it;

"Tell me about yourself."

Rhys stared at her;

"Me?"

"Yes you, favourite colour, food, where you attended medical school. Everything and anything."

Rhys just gaped at Tash. Who in turn waited for his response. Her face hard to read;

"No I can't do this; you need to talk about what happened with someone. You cannot evade it forever."

And with that Rhys left the room.

* * *

"So you just left her hanging?"

"No, I told her about the rain."

Aidan raised an eyebrow at Rhys;

"Well what else am I supposed to say, she is being stubborn, refusing to talk about it to anyone."

Rhys and Aidan were sat in the canteen sipping on coffee.

"Rhys you need to talk to her."

"Aidan have you not been listening I tried." Rhys added agitated.

"NO you need to talk to her, tell her about your life, and tell her how traumatic it has been; how much it sucked..."

"But it doesn't suck." Rhys interrupted Aidan who in turn added;

"Then make it up, reassure her that what happened to her isn't the worst thing ever. That she is not alone."

* * *

"So you're saying I should tell her the truth." Rhys was unsure;

"Yes, she doesn't want to hear anyone sobs story, that's going to make her feel as though whatever happened to her was insignificant."

Karl had patted Rhys on his shoulder, when he finished.

"I trust you'll do the right thing."

* * *

"I'm ready to talk."

Rhys had just walked into Tash's room who in turn sat up and looked up at him;

"My favourite colour is blue, I love Italian food, and I attended the University of Sydney..."

Tash now added;

"My favourite colour is purple, I love Thai cuisine and I just graduated from Eden hills with..."

But before Tash could go on, Rhys had interrupted her;

"What do you want me to say? What is it that you want to hear? That life went on, people still had kids got married that the worst day in your life will always be the best for someone else. What?"

"I want to know about you!"

"Why? How does that help you?"

"I dunno I just..."

Rhys turned to look at Tash and then he fell into the chair next to her bed;

"Life is just a series of rooms, and who we get stuck with at some point in our life defines that moment. Mine just happened to be you, when you told me about..."

Tash had trailed off, before Rhys noted the determination rise in her face;

"So please just talk to me. Help me try and make sense of this."

Rhys was now looking directly at Tash, his earlier frustration was somewhat diminishing as he heard the pleading in her voice.

"Ok;"

Tash now turned slightly to face Rhys and began;

"So what your childhood like?"

Rhys took in a deep breath before he began;

"I grew up with my mother and sister in Canberra, we moved a lot as kids, because my sister was quite ill, degenerative disease. It took a lot out of my mother taking care of her and by the time she was 16, we were told that was it."

Tash had been listening carefully to Rhys;

"What was she called? Your sister?"

"Jennifer."

"When did she die?"

"Not long after."

Tash examined Rhys carefully; he wasn't looking at her, but rather at his own feet. His hands casually placed on the arm rest of his chair.

"What did you call her?"

"Jennifer, I just told you."

Rhys had now looked up to see Tash.

"You called her Jennifer, and now?"

"Jennifer."

Rhys had shook his head a little trying to ascertain where Tash was going with this.

Tash shook her head angrily before adding;

"You're lying. There is no sister."

"Yes there is, why would i lie?"

"Because you still call her Jennifer. You wouldn't do that, something would change. To have gone through what you claimed you did, you can't just sit there casually. Something would give out. Something. Anything. She wouldn't just be 'Jennifer' to you anymore."

Rhys had now gotten up as Tash continued;

"Was any part of that story true?"

"Yes...for someone."

"Get out!"

Rhys left the room.

* * *

"Dr Lawson I have the blood work back for your patient Natasha Williams."

Georgia handed Rhys a file, who in turn added;

"Which idiot ordered these; we already ascertained what was wrong with her."

But before Georgia could respond; Rhys heard Karl;

"I did. She's pregnant."

* * *

"So are you just going to sit there quietly?"

Rhys had just told Tash the news, who in turn, pushed her knees up to her chest and placed one hand in her hair, as she continued looking down at the ground.

"The termination process is fairly easy, we'll..."

"I'm not terminating."

Rhys stopped short, his mouth open, clearly confused at what Tash had just said;

"Why?"

"Abortion is murder." Tash responded. Her face hard to read.

"So you're just going to keep the baby of your rapist?"

Rhys retorted in disbelief.

"I just told you abortion is murder. I'm against it. Are you for it?"

Tash was now more forceful.

"Not generally but yeah when it comes to this. Why do you feel the need to punish yourself?"

Rhys couldn't understand why Tash was adamant.

"I'm not."

"Then why are you refusing termination."

"I dunno may be God destined for this, I dunno maybe it's a challenge to see how strong my faith is."

Rhys was now shaking in disbelief.

"Oh that's right, a challenge, just like starving children in Africa, tsunami's on the pacific..."

"Are you trying to break my belief; my faith."

Tash had spoken above Rhys.

"I just don't understand your decision."

Rhys finished before he walked back out.

* * *

Rhys had spent the next hour pacing in an empty examination room. For the life of him he could not understand Natasha Williams. Why was she so adamant, why was she so stubborn. What was with her. It was driving Rhys insane. It had amazed him at how calm she had been about the whole ordeal. Yet despite that why was she not considering termination. She could move on and forget about what happened. Just move away and things would be different.

But then just as Rhys was thinking that, the realisation hit him. That it didn't matter how much for the better her life changed, this one incident in her life would follow her everywhere. There was no escape. Rhys of all people would know. Isn't that exactly why he had left Sydney and moved to Melbourne? Of course nothing had changed for him too. Different setting, different people, but that same nightmare. That same weak voice that would say 'Rhys' for the final time.

Rhys stopped pacing, he opened his eyes and headed straight for Tash's room, he knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

Rhys had only ducked his head into Tash's room;

They had been pacing around lassiter's lake for the past 15 minutes before they decided to sit on a bench.

"That story I told you earlier. It was true. Except it wasn't my sister, but my mother."

Tash was now looking directly at Rhys waiting for him to go on.

"We did move a lot, but mostly because I was too young to be a carer taking care of my clearly ailing mother, so any time the authorities got too suspicious or it looked like social services would get involved we would pack and leave. I was 18 when we realised this couldn't go on. We finally found a home that would take care of her and I started to live my own life, I got into medicine, and then suddenly my whole life became about becoming a surgeon so that I could first treat my mother."

Rhys sighed, and then carried on;

"But as luck would have it, she didn't have the time. I was 20, when she died. I was there, she held my hand, at this point she couldn't do much and it was just a miracle that she remembered me. And then that moment she looked me in the eyes, held my face and said Rhys for the final time."

Rhys now turned to look at Tash who after taking a deep breath began to fill him in on what happened;

"I was at my friends party..."

* * *

There was a knock on the door, Karl looked up from his file and said;

"Come in."

Rhys walked in carrying a folder and said;

"I've discharged Natasha Williams, she terminated. A follow up appointment has been arranged."

And with that he turned to leave when he heard Karl;

"Will you be following up with her?"

Rhys stopped short his hand on the door knob and added;

"One day, one room."

Before opened the door

"Good work today Rhys." Karl added staring after Rhys who now left.

* * *

***Forgive any medical inaccuracy's* **


End file.
